The invention relates to a receptacle of a type which is used for the transportation and storage of liquids, pastes, granulates etc., e.g. paints, building materials or foodstuffs.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,744, a receptacle of this type is known, in which a formed-on, pivotable hoop-handle is connected to carrying extensions which protrude outwards at two mutually opposing points of the upper rim on the outer side of the side wall. In order to ensure a connection which guarantees the pivotability of the hoop-handle, the latter is connected to the carrying extensions by film hinges, i.e. weak points, which can be very severely buckled depending upon the position of the hoop-handle. As a result of the severe buckling and the frequent change of position, film hinges generally suffer rapid fatigue, especially where, as in the case presently depicted, they are repeatedly subjected to relatively high tensile stresses whenever the receptacle is carried.